


Breathe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Eggsy sometimes gets panic attacks.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I’ve written since I’m feeling a bit meh. Plus I need to dust off my Kingsman fic writing skills. XD

It doesn’t happen that often, it certainly lessened when they found Merlin alive and well, but sometimes Eggsy has moments where his chest feels tight and he feels as if he cannot breathe.

In these moments he will draw away, sit down and close his eyes. He will pretend as if it doesn’t feel like his world is ending.

And in these moments Harry would be there. He wouldn’t touch him, not wanting to make him panic, but he would just sit there quietly and wait. Looking for the signal from Eggsy that it would be okay to initiate a hug.

Eggsy, after a few moments, would take a deep breath and nod. Now he could hug him.

And then Harry would move towards him and wrap his arms around him tightly, letting Eggsy bury his head into his chest and breathe him in. Harry meant safety. If Harry was here everything was going to be okay.

They would stay like this until Eggsy feels well enough to pull away, and when he does so he looks at Harry and gives a slight nod. He will be okay.

Harry brushes just the most tender of kisses to Eggsy’s forehead and smiles gently. A silent question. Sure?

And then Eggsy would nod again and give him a small smile. Yes. He was okay.

And then the two of them would continue with their day, but with Harry close by in case Eggsy needed him. That was how they both survived.   

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
